Cavatina
by Aideko
Summary: If asked to describe their relationship, Kris would smile and say it was complicated. Silver would just tell you to mind your own business. Gameverse. Oneshot.


_**Cavatina**_

_By Aideko_

_A/N: I wrote this for a fanfic meme on Livejournal. Basically, you pick a fandom, open your playlist, and write something about that fandom relating to ten songs. Although I've shipped the pairing for years, this is my first time writing for Silver/Kris. So, I'm a little anxious about it. Hopefully, my portrayals of both characters and their relationship are convincing._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Pokémon and its related characters are not mine. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, etc. The songs which inspired these ficlets belong to their respective artists.  
_

_I do own a dog who's on Benadryl, though (I wish I was kidding).  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**001. Barlow Girl - "Never Alone"**

Kris was annoyed.

Actually, no . . . 'Annoyed' wasn't the right word for what she was feeling, but it was the least complicated. An accurate description would lead to more than she wanted to admit.

The young Champion sat in the cool, dark recesses of Dragon's Den, staring intently at her reflection in the black water. Today was Thursday. So, where the hell was he?

Not that it really mattered. Still, Silver remained one of her few constants throughout the past several years. The life of a trainer was often filled with change, so a familiarity - _any_ familiarity - was usually welcomed.

Realizing the redhead wasn't showing up, Kris sighed and called out her Gyarados. As the large, serpentine Pokémon carried her trainer toward the exit, the girl tried to ignore her disappointment.

- x -

**002. Nirvana - "Lithium"**

He hated her. He really did. He despised everything about the girl. Those ridiculous pigtails, that foolish smile, her superior (and undeserving) talent as a trainer . . .

All of it just _pissed him off_.

"Finish it off with Psychic, Espeon!"

_Shit._

With that final command, Silver's Gengar collapsed to the ground in a pathetic heap. The battle was over, and, once again, Kris had won.

He hated her. He _hated_ her . . .

Scowling, Silver recalled the ghost-type Pokémon. In a vain attempt to save his pride, the redhead responded to the loss with his usual petty jibes. Any potency they may have held was long vanished, but to speak them felt comforting.

Besides, he didn't know how to react in any other way. Resorting to anger and a (false) sense of control just kept things simple.

Turning his back on the girl, Silver didn't take more than two steps before his (irritating, stupid, weak, _perfect_) rival spoke up.

"Where are you going?" She sounded genuinely mad this time, though she kept her voice even. "The nearest Pokémon center is _that_ way."

Kris was pointing in the opposite direction. "You wanna be the greatest trainer in the world, right? Then start by taking better care of your Pokémon. Maybe, then, you'll finally beat me."

Hehatedherhehatedherhehatedherhehatedherhehatedher . . .

"_Fine_," he snapped, too angry (with her and himself) to say anything else.

The two kept their distance as they silently walked down the dirt path.

- x -

**003. Thriving Ivory - "Flowers for a Ghost"**

"Everyone makes mistakes, you know," she stated softly. She was watching him carefully, a gentle smile on her soft features.

"I think 'mistakes' is putting it too lightly," he replied, scoffing at her unfailing optimism. "Multiple thefts, cruelty to Pokémon, being an overall jackass . . ."

Kris just shrugged. "You're only human."

"So, that excuses all the crap I've done?" He interrogated. Silver had difficulty believing that Kris, of all people, would turn a blind eye on his past (and many) misdeeds.

"Hardly." Her tone was dry. "But, everyone has their flaws. We all screw up. The point is not to dwell on one's mistakes but to learn from them."

A comfortable silence followed. Silver may not have shared Kris' optimism, but he was grateful to be included in it.

- x -

**004. Vertical Horizon - "Lonely Miracle"**

I feel sorry for you. I shouldn't, though. You seem to be the source of your own misery. Plus, you're a major jerk, and you have all the maturity of an eight-year-old!

Arrogant snob.

I shouldn't feel sorry for you - but, I do. Maybe you're right. Perhaps I _am_ too softhearted. But, I'd gladly chose my weakness over your definition of strength (which, by the way, as yet to result in my defeat) any day.

I'd like to help if you'd just give me the chance - not that you ever would. Even if, by some miracle, you decided to change your ways, I know you'd rather do it alone.

You were always very independent. Begrudgingly, I really admire that about you. I can't even look after my own money without my mom's help . . .

So, I'll continue kicking your butt in battle - for my sake and for yours. Maybe if you realize how my 'pathetic' emotions are my greatest strength, then you'll figure out what it means to be a trainer. But, it all comes down to you, Silver. No one else.

You have a lot of potential, so don't let it go to waste. I'd get bored without you.

- x -

**005. Megan McCauley - "Wonder"**

To say Kris loved Pokémon would be an understatement. They were her passion, her reason for living. She planned to dedicate her life to the creatures, even if it meant making sacrifices.

He just never thought her actual _life_ would be one of them.

_Almost, anyway,_ Silver thought bitterly, sitting next to the hospital bed. His long-time rival was still alive, but the teen came terrifyingly close to death just several days ago. Idiot. Why did she _always_ have to be the brave one? Why did she take her role as Champion so _seriously_?

Stupid girl.

Kris was betrayed by what she loved most. She readily, _gladly_, joined the small group of rangers to rescue the injured Tyranitars in Mt. Silver. She _knew_ how volatile that particular species was, how easily individuals could turn violent. Silver wanted to be mad at her. Yet, as he watched Kris' battered, unconscious form, the redhead was too busy switching between relief and fear to add anger to the mix.

Fortunately, Kris was healing well. Silver knew, when she finally awoke, Kris would quickly assert how the accident wasn't the Tyranitars fault. Then she would ask about their well-being before inquiring how her own Pokémon were faring. As soon as her body healed, the blue-haired girl would return to her training, adventures, and predictable heroism.

Silver's lips quirked slightly into a faint smile. He looked forward to that day.

- x -

**006. Seal - "Kiss From a Rose"**

"The sounds of the ocean are supposed to be relaxing," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, running her fingers through the white sand. Silver replied with a noncommittal grunt, watching the waves crash onto the shoreline.

Kris rolled her eyes. "Well, I tried."

"I am _not_ stressed!" He groaned, voice carrying loudly through the cool air. "Just because I'm not a ray of sunshine like _some_ people, doesn't mean there is anything wrong."

"And just because I possess an upbeat attitude doesn't mean I'm carefree," Kris retorted. "Stop lying. What are you upset about?"

His jaw clenched.

"I'm not upset about anything." _Don't lose your temper. Don't lose your temper . . ._

His companion sighed. "Okay . . . When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there." Silver didn't bother replying, and the young couple fell into silence. The redhead glanced toward Kris just as the beam of the Olivine Lighthouse completed another rotation. For one, brief moment, the light caught the girl's figure, creating an attractive silhouette. The teen noticed the irony. In a way, Kris was like his own metaphorical lighthouse, or something along those lines . . .

After a few minutes, Silver broke the silence with a single word: "Okay."

- x -

**007. Kevin Rudolf - "Let it Rock"**

"Glad to see you made it this far."

"Obviously, I couldn't leave here without paying you a visit." She was surprised by his lack of sarcasm.

"Sweet, but, unlike you, I have confidence in the Elite Four's strength - and _I_ beat them six years ago."

Silver shrugged carelessly. "You always were a better person than me."

"And a better trainer, too," the blue-haired Champion quipped coolly, unlatching the first Pokéball from her belt. A happy grin illuminated her face. "Are you ready?"

His trademark smirk was the only answer she needed.

- x -

**008. Switchfoot - "Dare You to Move"**

"I never hated you. There _was_ a time when I strongly _disliked_ you, but it never grew into hatred."

"I wouldn't blame you if it did."

"Hatred is an awfully strong emotion. You shouldn't take it so lightly."

The boy scoffed. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through and that . . ." There was short pause.

"And that you were right - about all those _things_, I mean."

She smiled, looking almost proud. "After our last battle, at Mt. Moon, you told me you were going to be the best trainer. That was nothing new, but your reasons were. It was because you had your teammates' support. Remember?"

He nodded.

"I forgave you then."

- x -

**009. Cave In - "Anchor"**

"Do you ever get bored with being the Champion?"

"I wish more challengers came along, but, besides that, no. Between the two regions, I have plenty of duties to keep me busy."

"But you're still young. Don't you ever feel, y'know, bothered that your life's dream is already accomplished?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way. Winning the title is a beginning, not an end," Kris stated brightly. "Becoming the Champion _was_ my dream at the time. Now, I have other dreams."

"But, can they compare?" He argued. "What does someone _do_ when the best thing they can ever hope for has already happened?"

She studied him carefully, her delicate brows slightly furrowed. "Are we still talking about me?"

"Yeah," replied Silver. His tone held a distinct _well duh_ tone that irked her. "Who else would it be?"

- x -

**010. Sara Bareilles - "Gravity"**

The lobby was uncomfortably silent, save for the heavy rain against the windows and her muffled cries. Silver found her sitting in the far corner of the Plateau's Pokémon center, curled into a pathetic ball. It was a strange, unnerving sight to see the strong, normally cheerful trainer in such a state. Wordlessly, Silver took the empty seat beside her and waited.

After several long minutes, she finally spoke. Her voice was course. "Luna got hurt."

He nodded. "I gathered that from your phone call." He didn't mean to sound like such an ass, but comforting others was not his forte.

"I should have called her back . . . I've been training her to combat against electric-types. I thought - I thought she could handle a Raichu."

"All trainers make - "

"This isn't about mistakes!" She interjected angrily. Good. Silver knew how to deal with anger. "Luna is paying for my stupidity!"

"So, you think getting upset about it is going to make a difference?"

"I don't know what else to do!" The young Champion snapped before wilting against the chair. When she spoke again, her tone was soft. "It's out of my control now. Crying just seemed to make sense."

"Why did you call me?"

"I panicked. My mom wouldn't understand, and . . . Well, among my fellow humans, you're my closest friend. So . . ." She trailed off, unsure how of to finish that sentence. Silver's only response was to grasp her hand in his. The two didn't speak again. Kris had stopped crying and was now staring intently at the opposite wall.

Nearly an hour later, the nurse arrived. "Champion, your Gyarados has gained consciousness. She's in the recovery room now. I can take you to see her."

Silver was sure he never witnessed such joy and relief on a person's face. Kris immediately stood to follow the nurse, but she abruptly stopped and turned to face him. Without warning, the redhead found himself in her embrace.

"Thank you," Kris whispered. Her breath felt warm against his neck.

"I really didn't do anything," Silver muttered, trying to maintain his composure. When the young woman pulled away, her cobalt eyes locked with his gray ones.

"Yes, you did," She said gently, smiling, before following the nurse to the back room.


End file.
